


Broken & Salty (a Christmas tale)

by Lexawoods07



Series: Clexa - Holidays oneshots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas Cookies, Clexa Week 2020, Clexa-Holidays, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Injury, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Protective Clarke Griffin, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexawoods07/pseuds/Lexawoods07
Summary: Lexa has been a nervous mess because she needs everything to go perfectly at the Griffin-Woods & Cie celebration party, Clarke is worried and a supportive girlfriend.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, Octavia Blake & Lincoln
Series: Clexa - Holidays oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053557
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Broken & Salty (a Christmas tale)

« AAAAAH hell…. Why me… seriously... could she not do it herself? » Lexa muttered under her breathe. She was angry and all the superlative one can find. Clarke had left her alone with a task she hated more than her advisor, Titus, breathe in the morning at work.  
Clarke had to go to her parent’s place to help her dad go grocery shopping for the holidays party celebration that were to happen the very next day. The whole gang would be there, Lincoln and Octavia with their little girl Carla, Raven and Anya, and their parents.

They were all set to have dinner at the Griffin’s household. It was decided that each couple would bring something to the table, and that her girlfriend would help her parents today set everything up, because Lexa had broken her ankle a few days earlier by slipping on a stupid patch of glass when going home from the office, after a fall in temperature had turn the already melting snow into ice.  
So yes, Lexa was left alone at their place, trying her hardest not to throw everything on the floor and make a bigger mess in the kitchen than it already was, because she was starting to feel helpless.  
Clarke had asked her to bake the Christmas cookies they would bring the next day, and Lexa, if there was one thing, she hated it was this: baking cookies. She was a great cook for everything else and a patient person, but baking, baking was her nemesis. 

Sitting atop of a stool at the counter, as to not put weight on her broken ankle, Lexa was close to tears, she felt silly for it, but she wanted everything to be perfect the next day, and she could not for the love of what is holy, make those stupid cookies. She had followed every step of the receipt, used the right amounts of everything and yet, she was failing. She was not someone who would give up at the first hardship, but the cookies seem to be her reaching point, letting a few tears fall she left the kitchen for the bedroom, walking with her crutches, reaching the bed she let herself fall on it, burrowing into the blanket. For a few minutes she stayed there unwilling to move any more.  
-  
«Dad please, we need to go back home, we don’t need more, we already have everything that was on mom’s grocery list. » she said when her dad stopped for the third time in five minutes in front of another shop.  
«Yes honey, I’m coming. Hang on I found something for your mom. Give me two minutes. Go to the car already. »

Clarke shook her head with smile on her face and made her way back to the car to deposit everything they had bought. She was happy to celebrate Christmas with her family and her girlfriend of six years. Her family had been so accepting of Lexa, and loved her right of the bat, while Lexa was an anxious gay mouse, she didn’t have great record with parents meeting and had been anxious about meeting her parents because « Clarke, if they don’t love me, how will we be able to get married?» the sentence had caught Clarke off guard at the time because she didn’t know Lexa was felling that much for her, sure they would spend a lot of time together and tell each other how much they cared and loved one another but still Clarke had been ecstatic hearing her favorite brunette spit the words in her anxiety ridden state. She had reassured Lexa that no matter what, she would love her. Lexa had been the first surprised by the reaction of the Griffin’s parents and could not have been happier with how everything had turned out all these years ago.

«Okay sweetie let us go» Jake said before taking his seat in the car and starting it. «How is Lexa? I know her well enough to think that having a broken ankle must not be something easy for her. » Jake inquired to his daughter. « mm… I to be honest I am not sure, dad, she has been off since the incident and earlier when I left her home, I thought she was going to explode. » Clarke replied with a worry laced voice. « What do you mean? », « I mean, I could see it in her posture, she was so tense, and her eyes were a stormy grey. I told her to make bake the cookies and I could see… I am not sure. She just huffed and told me she would make them. Kiss my cheek goodbye and left to the living room before I could even utter a word. So, I left to join you. »

Jake was concerned about this, he knew how much Lexa was fretting over this special dinner, she had been for weeks and wanted everything to go accordingly, and then she had to break her ankle, and he also knew how much she loathed baking. « Clarke you know she doesn’t bake; she hates it with a passion… maybe that’s just it. I am sure it will be alright. We already have prepared most of everything we needed for tomorrow once we are back home just take your car and go back to Lexa. Spend some time together before tomorrow. We want you two happy and ready to celebrate. » Clarke smiled and nodded. The rest of the car ride was uneventful and calm, once they arrived Clarke said her goodbye and made her way home.  
-  
It had been two hours since Lexa, gave up on the cookies, she had fell asleep after a while, and just woken up a few minutes ago. «I can’t give up» she whispered to herself, taking back her crutches and making her way back down to the kitchen, what she found made her stop. The Kitchen was cleaned, and the oven was on, she could smell and see the cookies baking slowing inside it. She let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding, two arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned into the familiar embrace, resting her weight and head against Clarke.

«I saw the cookies had the upper hand today, my love» Clarke whispered in her ear, gently biting it. A small shiver parkoured Lexa’s body before she sighted and move to the couch in the living room. «Yes, I tried, really, I made two batch of them, followed everything you told me to do and yet it did not work, I got upset and gave up. I was coming down now to try again, because I wanted it to be a success, but then … » she said showing the state of the kitchen and the cookies in the oven. Lexa let her head fall on the couch and Clarke joined her, taking her broken ankle in her hand, and raising it on the coffee table atop a pillow, she then proceeds to sit next to Lexa and cuddle up to her, leaving a kiss on her lovers’ temple.

They stayed there for a while enjoying each other’s presence, until Clarke raised her head back up. «Baby, are you alright? You seem so down since the incident and I am not sure how I can help you. What can I do? Do you want to talk about it? » she asked, Lexa reached for her right hand and laced their fingers together, gave a small smile to Clarke and got lost in her thoughts for a bit.  
« Lexa? », « mm, ooh yes sorry. » she said looking down. « I, um, I feel useless since the accident, everything annoys me, not being able to run anymore is getting hard and my temper is not the best right now, it’s not your fault Clarke and I am sorry I ‘ve been acting so off towards you. Also, I am nervous since a few weeks, this party tomorrow is making me nervous again and I am not sure exactly why… » she said, even though she knew exactly the reason why.  
« It’s alright Lex, you have the right to be upset too, you don’t have to hide your feelings and emotions with me you know that it’s been so long now that we are together, don’t you think it’s time you finally let go and come to me for help and comfort? I know you improve a lot, but I also know there is a lot that still makes you hitchy, but you do know that I love you babe with everything I am. »

Lexa was staring at Clarke wondering if maybe right now wasn’t the right moment after all. She decided that yes and stood up suddenly, leaving her crutches behind and hopping the faster she could to their bedroom. « LEX, Wait What are- …», «Hold on Clarke I’m coming back, stay put» Lexa yelled from the closet where she was kneeling searching for the little box, she had hidden from her girlfriend’s view for a few months now. “Ah, I got you” she exclaimed for herself. Standing back up Lexa made her way back to the living room slower than she had made her escape, her nerves coming up. She settles back into the couch next to Clarke and turn herself to be face to face with her girl. “What is it Lex?” Taking a deep breathe Lexa, opened her mouth but no sound came out. She willed herself to calm down and took another breathe to relax her nerves, this time it worked a bit better and she opened her mouth again.

“Clarke, my love, these past months I have been a nervous wreck, adding my injury and my incapability of making the simplest cookies, I got really upset and angry, and I am so sorry you had to be the recipient of my bad mood recently, it’s just that I wanted everything to be perfect tomorrow, I- “. Lexa stopped talking there trying to gather her thoughts better to express correctly what she was trying to tell Clarke.  
“Lex, why would tomorrow not be perfect? Why being so anxious over all of it, I know you are restless because you cannot exactly move the way you used to, but it will get better with a little more time and patience. You know my parents love you like their own and your parents always loved you so much. Why are you really so nervous?” Clarke asked concerned and confused about everything happening between the two of them. Hearing the oven bipp, she excused herself to take out the cookies and came back quickly to sit on the couch reaching for Lexa’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. She could see Lexa take a breath and gave her a small smile of encouragement.

“My Love, what I am trying to say is, I have never imagined being lucky enough to one day meet someone like you. You brought me so much joy and warmth over these past years and I am incredibly grateful for you and everything you have ever done for me. I feel like I never tell you and show you enough how much I love you. You are my everything, Clarke and I wish for you to be my eternity, if you will have me?” Lexa then slide of the couch to kneel in front of Clarke, keeping her hand in hers “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” she finally said reaching for the box and opening it, revealing a simple yet beautiful ring crimped with a 14 carats diamond, giving Clarke a tentative smile, and waiting anxiously her lover’s answer.

Clarke was floored, her heart was beating madly the more she listened to Lexa’s declaration of love, but never in her life had she thought this would lead to Lexa asking her to marry her. She was speechless and the emotions raging inside her were overwhelming, she could feel tears slowly coming up in her eyes, and the moment she came back from her trance and blue met green, a smile so wide, spread across her face, her hands reaching down to take Lexa’s head in between them and leaning down to kiss her passionately. Lexa was in heaven. “Is that a yes?” she asked taking a breath after their intense make out session. 

“Yes Lexa, yes a thousand time!” Clarke proclaimed, reaching for Lexa again and bringing her back on the couch with her. “Put this ring on me, now” She smiled to her now fiancé. Lexa executed herself and slide the ring on Clarke ring finger, laying a small kiss atop it, before leaning back up to kiss Clarke on the lips. “I love you my future wife” she said to Clarke.  
A giddy laugh escaped Clarke, and she kissed Lexa again, more fully, reaching for her sweater, and pushing her gently on her back on the couch, making sure her ankle rested in a comfortable way. “I love you too, my beautiful fiancé” she smiled again before swiping her tongue on Lexa’s bottom lip, reaching up with her hands under Lexa’s sweater before taking it off completely, and showing her lover just how much she made her happy.  
They celebrated each other and their love well into the night, reaching highs they had never met before, murmuring words of love and confessions, making vows to always be there for each other, to always cherish and love one another. They fell asleep on the couch in the early morning after having exhausted and satiated themselves to their heart desire.  
-  
The Griffin household was buzzing with music and laugher, the dinner was well under way and everyone was content and happy, Clarke and Lexa were sitting next to each other holding hands under the table, so far none of the other occupant of the house had spotted the ring on Clarke left hand and both enjoyed for a little while more the fact that finally after six years they would marry each other. Jake, him, knew of Lexa’s intention and understood right when they arrived at his door that she had asked and Clarke had said yes, because the two of them could not help but smile every two minutes to each other and were even more inseparable than normal. He had smile to Lexa, mouthing a “I told you so”, and the answering smile Lexa gave him was enough. He would keep quiet until they were ready to say something and was enjoying watching them laugh to the jokes Raven and Anya were telling everyone at the table.

Everyone finally moved to the living room taking seats on the couches and chairs around the coffee table, Anya, and Raven cuddling on one of the double chairs, the Woods parents were sitting next to the Griffins on one of the couches, Lexa, grabbed Clarke and pulled her on her lap for them to cuddle, while Lincoln and Octavia took place on the floor to play with their little girl Carla. Chatter around the room suddenly stopped when reaching for a glass of wine, Angela, Lexa’s mother let out a small gasp followed by a high pitched “Oh my God, how didn’t we saw this before?” looking around her to everyone and then reporting her gaze on Clarke’s hand, who were resting on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa and Clarke suddenly blushed and sheepish smiles appeared on bother their faces.  
The room then exploded with chatter again and tears of joy, and so many questions, that the newly fiancé couple had to stopped them, before taking their time explaining the event of the night before. Everyone congratulated them, and Jake produced a Champagne bottle out of nowhere, before serving everyone.

“To Lexa and Clarke, may they travel together far, may their lives be filled with love, happiness and success.”, “To Clarke and Lexa” everyone cheered.  
“See babe, no reason at all to be nervous about today” Clarke murmured to Lexa. Abby made her way back from the kitchen where she had quickly escape to bring back the cookies Lexa had made, and Clarke had put in the oven.  
Raven with her famous appetite reach for one of them before the plate had the time to reach the table and ate it as fast. Suddenly choking and spitting what was left of it inside a napkin. 

“Why are the cookies salted” she cried, trying to get rid of the taste by swallowing a piece of chocolate cake.

Lexa turned her face in horror to Clarke, who let out a loud laugh, and hugged her fiancé who had burrowed her head in the crook of her neck. “I am never baking again” Lexa whispered and her wife-to-be laughed even more, shaking against her. Lexa left a small bite against Clarke neck before letting out a laugh.

Cookies and ankle apart, Lexa could not have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> The cookies story ( beside the salty part) was inspired by recent event. I hate baking.  
> :)


End file.
